


désir douloureux - drarry.

by adieuxemo (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Platonic Soulmates, Powerful Harry, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Tom Riddle, Sub Harry Potter, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adieuxemo
Summary: ( painful desire. )While the head boy and girl are on patrol, they find a comatose Harry Potter laying on the ground. Unbeknownst to everyone at Hogwarts as they try to find out what's wrong with him, is that he's actually being fixed as he comes into his inheritance. He learns of lies, century old secrets and the truth of it all.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like a rewritten, better version of one of my first ever fanfictions titled 'Son Of Voldemort' which is still currently on wattpad, being edited. I have also published the reedited version on fanfiction.net but decided to completely rewrite it here. the plot will be much more thought out and will be written better. The rating may go up eventually as the characters mature a bit more and the pairing becomes sexually involved with each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Slytherin prefects on patrol find something terrifying and two Slytherin's also happen to be out of bed.

**PROLOGUE**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

 

* * *

 

 

The prefect by the name of Zacharias Smith laughed slightly as Millicent Bulstrode his fellow Slytherin Prefect, mentioned the Weasley twins new invention that they had performed on Vincent Crabbe, one of the most idiotic stereotypical Slytherin’s. It was their last round by now, they hadn’t been doing much really besides walking around and talking. “I hope Draco for once gets the courage to beat Potter, it’s sickening seeing him lose over and over to that good for no-” Zacharias’s voice was cut off as he fell to the ground with a thump, falling over something large. Millicent screamed at the top of her lungs and Zacharias shakily looked down to see he had fallen on a unconscious body, the body of Harry James Potter.

 

Millicent’s screams had gained the attention of Filch and Snape, who were also patrolling the dark empty halls. They weren’t the only ones who heard it, two Slytherin’s were snogging in a broom cupboard not far. The mercury eyes of Draco Malfoy widened and he pulled away from the kiss he was engaged in with Blaise Zabini. They both stared at each other wide eyed as they heard another scream, of Zacharias Smith. They hesitantly opened the door to check out what was wrong, Draco had permission to be out as he was head of the Slytherin Quidditch team, but Blaise was meant to be in the dormitory sleeping. Blaise was the first one to spot the body on the ground, a few feet away the petrified faces of Millicent and Zacharias. “You stay here,” Draco whispered to Blaise as he went to check out the problem, not knowing Snape and Filch were on their way.

 

“Holy shit,” Draco whispered as he reached the two Prefects and now identified body. At that second Snape and Filch rounded the corner as Draco place two fingers on the unconscious boys neck, feeling a very rapid heart rate. Questions ran through his mind as in a blur he was already back in his dormitory after being taken away in the mix of screaming and yelling as other teachers arrived at the scene along with Head Boy’s and girl’s.

 

Madam Pomfrey arrived at the scene, watching the blonde Slytherin being taken away. She quickly ran a spell, checking for his blood pressure, heart rate and breathing. His heart rate was 212 bpm, way above what his body should be able to handle, his blood pressure reading 60 over 30, insanely low for a teenage boy. His breathing was shallow, as if he was breathing but not taking the air in. “Get him to the infirmary right away!” She yelled as the headmaster arrived at the scene with the head of Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek this is my first book on here i hope you all enjoy it!


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is in a flurry of chaos and gossip as the news of Harry Potter spread. While the teachers and Headmaster are trying to figure out what happened, Harry learns himself with a good friend inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the tale of the three brothers, all rights go J.K Rowling but I'm using it as it has a big role in this book. Also do not get offended by any religous matters please. I respect all religions.

**CHAPTER ONE** **  
** **THIRD PERSON POV**

**XXX**

* * *

 

The rumors spread like wildfire on the morning of April 11th as students whispered and gossiped of Harry Potter. The two prefects had done a bit of talking and by now nearly the whole school knew, something was wrong with Harry Potter. There were whispers that you-know-who had death eater in the school that attacked him, other people thought you-know-who himself had broken into the school and killed Harry Potter. When Harry Potter didn’t show up to breakfast and neither did his friends, most people were already convinced that they were never seeing Harry Potter again, and that they were as the new one they’ll all meet won’t be the saviour of the light or Dumbledore’s pawn in a ‘magnificent’ plan to save the magical world in Britain from destruction. Not even the headmaster or head of Gryffindor showed up, well that is until midway through the Headmaster appeared.

 

“I have an announcement to make, which I am sure all of you were just gossiping about. Last night, Harry Potter was found unconscious by two prefects, which I am hoping is how you know about this incident. But if not, as I have begun to suspect as this information has spread very quickly even for Hogwarts. If you were there or heard anything last night, please come forward to me and you will not be punished for being out past curfew instead you will be rewarded.” The students mutter between themselves, silently accusing each other of treacherous things. There had been more than one person who saw Harry that night, most feeling slightly guilty having seen him moments beforehand.

 

Dumbledore left the great hall once again, going to the infirmary to check in with Madam Pomfrey on Harry’s condition. He entered the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk looking over the results with a puzzled look on her aging face. “What is it Poppy?” He asked her as he appeared in front of her.

 

“H-he’s perfectly fine, Albus! Not a thing wrong with him besides some malnourishment, but that seems to be getting better along with other things. He wasn't cursed I can tell, no dark magic residue and I ran every test I could think of. It doesn’t seem as if he was poisoned either, he’s fine. But he’s not responding to any spell or potion that should wake him up. I checked his brain activity, and it’s going insane. He’s definitely not brain dead but he just won’t wake up, we’ll have to wait for him to wake on his own accord.” She explained to her boss who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at the sleeping teenage boy.

 

**HARRY’S POV**

**XXX**

* * *

 

Once second I was standing in a dark corridor of Hogwarts and the next I’m in a white room, with a figure in all black standing in front of me. No features on them were distinguishable in the slightest, they had a black robe on and cloak with a hood that covered their face. Suddenly though, the laugh of a male erupted from the figure. He put down his hood revealing a handsome man with skin as nearly pale as the room we were in, his eyes were a violet colour with swirls of blue. “Don’t look so terrified Harry, my dear,” the man said with a smirk playing across his lips.

 

“W-where am I? Who the hell are you? Okay no go back to the first question, where the fuck am I you little-” I was cut off by a hand to my mouth, I hadn’t even realized he had walked towards me, only inches away from me now at this point. My green eyes stared back at his much more beautiful ones as he waited for me to calm down. He slowly began to remove his hand from my face after a few moments.

 

“You can call me Abaddon, it’s one of my many names, my love,” he says causing me to raise a eyebrow, but my mouth stays shut. “You are currently on the bridge between life and death where people normally cross over to Albios or Dubnos which you may know as heaven and hell. But don’t worry dear, I don’t plan on sending you to Albios yet, or maybe Dubnos when I meet you again,” he says with a dark chuckle. At first I don’t know whether or not I should believe him, but then I realize I’m Harry Potter and that means a lot of weird shit happens to me everyday. 

 

“Uh well Abaddon, why am I here?” I ask him, trying to ignore the fact he was gently stroking my cheek, sometimes the outline of my lips. I’m definitely not gonna complain, one reason being he’s most likely some fucking God, and the other being he’s one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen if not the.

 

“You’re here because I wanted you here, well I do have some business with you though too,” he mumbles the last part and pulls away from me.  “We actually have quite the amount of business so I must not get distracted. Come with me, I quite hate this place.” He says and begins walking to the only other thing not white, a black door that most likely led to somewhere much darker than this almost blindingly white place.

 

Once on the other side of the door, I was able to look around. It looked like a victorian mansion decorated with black, gray, gold, silver and red. It was beautiful, chandeliers hung from the ceiling and portraits that surprisingly didn’t move on the walls. “I’ll show you to your room where you’ll be staying for quite some time. I suggest you shower and get changed. You’ll find a new wardrobe in the closet,” he says as I follow him down a dark hall, the only light from the candles on the wall. We appear in front of a dark oak door with a silver handle that had a circle inside a triangle with a line going through the middle. I instantly forget about it as he opened the door, the room was as big as all of the bedrooms on Privet Drive combined easily. It also had the dark colour scheme going, green, black and gray. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall with two bedside tables and each had a lamp with snakes curling upward towards the light bulb that was covered by a green light shade. There was also a black desk against the other wall, a large bookshelf full of interesting looking books, two doors that most likely led to a bathroom and a closet. There was also a dresser in the room with a jewelry box on top.

 

“I’ll leave you to it, we’ll begin discussing some important matters once you finish.” He leaves me alone in my room, closing my door behind him. I head into the first door, which happens to be the bathroom. It had two marble sinks, a glass shower and a hot tub that was most likely used as a bath. I quickly stripped myself of my pajamas, socks, shoes and glasses. I turned on the shower, waiting it for to heat up which it did surprisingly quickly. I stepped inside the shower, closing the glass door behind me. I found unopened shampoo and body wash already in their. I let my thoughts wander as I washed myself, what business did he have with me? Not to mention I was curious as if I was even in the realm of earth still, and if not is my body still in Hogwarts or am I just gone? I let out a deep sigh as I washed my raven black hair with the strawberry shampoo. 

 

Once I was finished I turned off the shower and opened the glass door, shivering  at the cold air. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I entered my bedroom, instantly heading towards the closet to get clothes. I opened the door causing a light to turn on revealing  _ a lot _ of clothes, most looking as if they were  £100 each, maybe even more. I grabbed a white button up shirt, blazer and black skinny jeans along with some black shoes. When I walked into the room I set my clothes on the edge of the bed and headed to the dresser where I found socks and underwear. I let my towel drop to the floor and began to get dressed into the clothes, the fabric was softer than anything else against my skin. As soon I was ready I dried my hair, not feeling like brushing it despite seeing a brush in the bathroom. I did brush my teeth and put my glasses back on my face.

 

Just as I finished Abaddon entered my room, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom. “You take longer to get ready than anyone I have ever met and that’s saying something, love.” He says with a chuckle causing me to blush slightly. “Anyways it’s dinner time for you, maybe I’ll eat to. I have eaten in one hundred years after all, dealing with the departed is quite busy,” he says with a smile on his face as I choke slightly on air at his words. I followed him to the dining room, where two plates were set up for what looked like a table for ten. I hesitantly sat down much to his pleasure, as he had a smirk on his face again.

 

Once we were settled and the food was served he began talking. “As you know I go by Abaddon, one of my many names. I am also known as what you all call the Grim Reaper or Death himself. I am sure you already suspected something as such, and I’m sure you know why Death brought you to his house,” he says with a chuckle. “Well I have not had a master of death in nearly three hundred years, I ate one hundred years ago when I heard you would one day be born. You are apparently one of the last of the Peverell’s that has a deathly hallow in his possession, another one being in the possession of your dear Headmaster then the last one is your father’s.” When he saw my confused look he let out a ‘tsk’ sound. “We have much to discuss, first you must read this book starring me,” he says handing me a book title “The Tale of The Three Brother’s by Beedle the Bard” causing me to raise an eyebrow and open it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come up with a update schedule, this book will be updated twice a week until further notice.


End file.
